The Rise of Nightmare Moon
by kyuram88
Summary: After another glorious dawn risen by her elder sister, Luna wonders if she is really important. Suddenly she gets an offer made by a certain dark mare. Rated K for some dark thoughts.


Once again, Luna watched from underneath a shady tree to watch her big sister, Princess Celestia, raise the sun to banish her wonderful night. Luna looked down the mountains of what would be Canterlot in the future to see earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns open their windows and doors to marvel her sister's golden dawn light. "Its not fair! Why did everyone like my sister's light but not my precious night?" Luna felt like crying in that very minute. Luna wished she could rule the sun then everyone would like her better but Luna knew that wasn't meant to be. Luna looked at her sister's rainbow colored mane, her light purple-pink eyes, her white fur, and her golden aura that emitted from her horn.

Even the colors of her sister said she was meant for the sunlight. Luna looked at herself. She had a dark blue pelt, a blue and purple starry mane, light blue eyes, and a pale blue aura when using magic from her horn. "I look like a night mare." Luna spat, even her cutie mark that pictured the moon on a starless night even made her upset. Tears were now flowing from the young mare's face.

It wasn't right, even Luna and Celestia's parents even loved Celestia more than her. "I see your pity young mare." a voice said, Luna turned around to see no one was around her, even though it sounded rather close by. Luna had multiple thoughts running through her head now, she didn't even know why, most of the thoughts included killing Celestia or making a false accusation that would include Celestia being banished. "Wh... What is this?" Luna was starting to freak out, she was shivering and her sadness turned to anger suddenly. "I see you want to take revenge on your older sibling, hm?" the voice asked which now Luna wanted answers. "Who in Equestria's name are you?! Show yourself!" Luna screamed, her lungs hurting from the screams she made.

"Very well then, Lunar Princess." a purplish blue cloud appeared until it took form of a Celestia sized mare Alicorn with black fur, cat-like pale teal blue eyes, strange sky blue armor with a moon emblem on the chest plate, a starry, almost invisible blue-purple mane, and the most frightening feature, a cutie mark similar to Luna's only the night sky was purple. "Who are you...?" Luna asked in a very quiet and barley audible voice but the mare seemed to have picked up the question because her ear flicked. "I am you my dear Luna. I am your savior, I am your soul, I am your Nightmare Moon." the mare cackled. "Your me?" Luna wondered if such a dark horse could really be her. "But of course I am. I am here to help you gain the attention you so rightly deserve." Nightmare Moon hissed which led Luna thinking for a brief moment. Luna thought that Nightmare Moon must be the only one who seemed to know her, let alone IS her which Luna looked up at the dark mare.

"What is it that you seek, Nightmare Moon or me?" Luna asked her dark self. Nightmare moon kicked one of her hooves and lifted her head. "I am here to offer you a simple way to make the ponies desire you." Nightmare moon sneered the word 'ponies' possibly because the townsfolk ponies never appreciated Luna's hard made night, Luna couldn't blame Nightmare Moon for such things. "Then what can you do to help me?" Luna asked. "I shall merge into your body Luna, you have to refuse to lower the moon and if Celestia doesn't allow this which possibly will be the case, I will make her beg!" Nightmare Moon hissed at Celestia's name. Before Luna could say another thing, Luna found herself smirking at the nasty plot Nightmare Moon came up with.

"Then merge, lets be one Nightmare Moon! Lets rule Equestria together!" Luna's smirk turned into an insane pony's smile. "Then let me go in." Nightmare Moon touched her horn to Luna's horn and before the two knew it, the sparks flew and Nightmare Moon vanished. Luna looked around for the mare only to hear a voice. "I am in you Luna, lets fulfill that quest." Nightmare Moon's disembodied voice said. Luna walked towards her and Celestia's home to get some rest. "Tonight, I shall fulfill my destiny! With Nightmare Moon by my side, I will become the superior of the royal pony sisters!"


End file.
